drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crafting - extension/@comment-27163668-20171204143751/@comment-25233058-20171207154558
' craftable item coming with R204" you mean to say there's some feature coming that'll enable a players to convert old uniques to level 55 without having to use GOP?.. ' No. There are no new crafting features with R202 ... that is existing feature already described in the ^ guide (in reverse crafting with the ring). Take a look at this item (I made the screenshots today) https://image.prntscr.com/image/Esx3JGO0QE29MA_mD3fsRQ.png https://image.prntscr.com/image/Kl7wW4v-RfORV3bzRPx4rg.png That is level 25 cloak that you can upgrade at level 55 with soul core Crafting. Cloaks can't be used in Pristine Core crafting but imagine you have a level 50 Heart of Darkness and you have 4x 8% increased damage in it. You get to level 55 and buy another Heart of Darkness with higher base stats BUT you decide 4x8% damage enchantments are good enough for you and you don't want to craft another legendary torso with higher damage enchantments. You can transfer the enchantments in the new level 55 item and get level 55 item with higher base stats and same enchantments. It is a "enchantments transfer" but if you play with the words it can be also seen as item upgrade because you get upgraded item. You can also downgrade the item as well ... if you are not careful enough switch the items' position (slots) you can lower your items' level from level 55 to 50. Same goes with the Tier ... you can downgrade am item from T5 to T0 ... in worst possible scenario you can downgrade both the level and the tier. Also ... the process does NOT require higher level/Tier item ... because you can increase/decrease level/tier in the process. About the % damage on this item. It can be useful in other items too not just in weapons. Imagine you have unique boots level 55 with 55 base damage and unique value of 35 damage (the numbers don't have to be accurate) ... with glyphs you can upgrade the boots to level 60 and increase both the base damage and the unique value. Lets say you get 70 damage from the base and 45 damage from the unique value at level 60. That is 115 damage ... if you have 4x 60% increased damage on this item in the boots you will increase the damage on the item from 115 to 391 damage. That 391 damage is only on the item ... and it gets multiplied with your other % increased damage bonuses and enchantments. So if you have lets say 100% damage in total ... you get 782 damage from the boots only. 1. % armor is working like % damage described above ^. 2. The old relative enchantments are not relevant anymore. You can get higher output with the new enchantments. Exception is if you want to add 3/1 (3 new and 1 old absolute enchantment) in unique level 55 item. In example 3x % HP on this item and 1x absolute old HP. This way you can get slightly higher values ... but those values are so minor that it doesn't worth the crafting ... knowing how hard is to craft 3/1 . the values are minor ... like you would get 10 HP more which is irrelevant to any build. So the best way to go is to use the new % enchantments. 3. Yes you can find helmet with % HP 4. Max Enchantments on Regular Items